elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nepos the Nose
|Base ID = }} Nepos the Nose is an Elder Reachman and a citizen of Markarth with ties to the Silver-Blood Family interests in Cidhna Mine. He and Thonar Silver-Blood are the primary antagonists of the quest "The Forsworn Conspiracy." He is called "Nepos The Nose" because he has his nose in everyone's business. Nepos' dialogue gives insight about the events of the Markarth Incident, including the claims made in The Bear of Markarth. Interactions The Forsworn Conspiracy He is located in his house and is found reading a book by the fire. His servants, Tynan, Morven, and Uaile appear to be very caring and protective of him, but are actually Forsworn Agents, tasked with watching over him. Uaile greets the Dragonborn at the entrance, and tells them Nepos is busy and should not be disturbed. Nepos' dialogue reveals that he is a Forsworn who answers to Madanach, the King in Rags. He further tells of how Madanach works from the Cidhna Mine, a Nordic prison, directing the downtrodden citizens to kill in the name of the Forsworn. He appears to be unaware of the deal Madanach struck with the Silver-Bloods and believes he is furthering the Forsworn cause. After exiting the dialogue with Nepos, the Dragonborn will be attacked by Nepos, Uaile, Tynan and Morven. If "The Forsworn Conspiracy" quest is not active, continuing is considered trespassing and the guards will be called. Notable items *''Nepos' Journal'' *Key to Nepos' House Conversations I know about Weylin. You sent that thug after me. You're a Forsworn. "Ah, yes. You've proven to be a real bloodhound. Well, you've sniffed me out. I've been playing this game for almost 20 years. Sending the young to their deaths. All in the name of the Forsworn. And I'm tired. So tired." :Why? "Because my king told me to. Madanach. When the uprising fell at the hands of the Nords, they threw him in the mines. I don't know how, but he lives. I get his messages, and I hand out his orders without question." :Who's behind all this? "My king. Madanach. When the uprising fell at the hands of the Nords, they threw him in the mines. I don't know how, but he lives. I get his messages, and I hand out his orders without question." :You're a monster. "A monster? No. I'm just a servant. To my king, Madanach. When the uprising fell at the hands of the Nords, they threw him in the mines. I don't know how, but he lives. I get his messages, and I hand out his orders without question." ::Why are you telling me all this? "My dear boy/girl, what makes you think you're getting out of here alive? You were seen coming in. The girl at the door is a Forsworn agent masquerading as a maid. You aren't the first one to have gotten this far. You won't be the last." ::Who's Madanach? "He is the King in Rags. A man who once held all the Reach within his grip. He stokes the passions of the downtrodden in this city. Directs them to kill the enemies of the Forsworn in our name. All from inside Cidhna Mine. A Nord prison. The irony is quite thick." ::You mentioned an uprising. "Markarth and the Reach are our lands. That is why we are the Forsworn. We cannot claim the home that is rightly ours. But then during their war with the elves, we had our moment. We drove the Nords out of the Reach in a great uprising. Then Ulfric and his men came. Those of us who didn't run were executed, except for myself, my king, and a handful of others." Trivia *If not killed during the quest, he will appear in the Temple of Talos, attacking the Dragonborn on sight. *The guards will not intervene if the Dragonborn escapes Nepos' house and he attacks them in public. The guards will however intervene if the Dragonborn casts a Fury or Frenzy spell on him. *If the Dragonborn kills Nepos the Nose, a courier may deliver a letter from Mulush gro-Shugurz where he expresses gratitude for what the Dragonborn did. Appearances * de:Nepos die Nase es:Nepote Gran Nariz ru:Непус Носатый pl:Nepos Nochal Category:Skyrim: Markarth Characters Category:Forsworn